


Pawsitively Head Over Heels For You

by cellostiel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Animal Traits, Journalism, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: Genji blinks at him, then breaks out into a wide grin. "Well then. What'd you have in mind?"Zenyatta shifts his weight, drawing a blank. He can't remember any other items on the menu. Finally, he blurts, "Surprise me."Genji absolutelybeams.~Genji is your local cute cat hybrid barista. Zenyatta is a bird hybrid journalist with a giant gay crush on said barista. What could go wrong?





	Pawsitively Head Over Heels For You

**Author's Note:**

> it's not really mentioned yet BUT Zenyatta is a bird hybrid and has wings!! he is also very trans so if that's not your cup of tea (heh), sorry, but this fic is not for you!

Genji has been in his thoughts since about the moment Zenyatta laid eyes on him. The catboy always has a smile for him, peppy voice asking if he'd like his usual today. Sometimes Genji will tease him, asking if he'd like to shake things up for once with a friendly wink. To both of their surprise, one day Zenyatta says yes. 

Genji blinks at him, then breaks out into a wide grin. "Well then. What'd you have in mind?"

Zenyatta shifts his weight, drawing a blank. He can't remember any other items on the menu. Finally, he blurts, "Surprise me." 

Genji absolutely  _ beams. _ "Challenge accepted. Any allergies?" 

"Just to dandelions." 

An odd expression flashes across Genji's face before he's hunching over the register, face hidden under his unruly hair as he punches buttons. His hair has been getting longer lately, and Zenyatta imagines Genji will have it cut in a week or so. Not that he's paying too much attention to Genji's hair.

"Okay! That'll be right up for you." Genji tells him after he's paid. Zenyatta nods, somewhat numbly, and moves to the side to allow the next customer to place their order. As soon as Genji is done with them, he hops over to his coworker, stilling her hands and whispering something to her. She gives him an amused smile and holds her hands up as she steps away from the cup she'd been working on. Zenyatta can't help noticing Genji's tail, perked up high and twitching happily as he works. He quickly berates himself for staring, directing his gaze elsewhere. He's allowed to listen to Genji hum, though. It's loud enough that he doesn't have to strain to hear it, so it's not creepy, right?

After just a minute or so, a drink is slid across the counter, Genji's lovely, accented voice calling out his name. Zenyatta will admit that he strayed a little away from the counter just to hear his name on Genji's tongue. 

He steps forward, picking up the cup and eyeing its contents. Genji leans his elbows on the counter, smiling and looking at him expectantly. Zenyatta realizes with a jolt that he's waiting for him to taste it. Slowly, he lifts the cup to his mouth, keeping his eyes on it rather than the cute catboy watching him. 

As soon as the tea hits his tongue, he makes a startled, pleased noise. His usual ginger and honey tea has been replaced by some fruity mixture - is that pineapple and strawberry? Altogether, it's very pleasant. 

"You like it?" Genji asks, almost shy. Zenyatta has never seen Genji shy; he's always full of confidence, saying shameless things just to get a flustered laugh out of Zenyatta.

"It's delightful." Zenyatta says. Genji brightens instantly, tip of his tail flicking. 

"Good. If you want it again and I'm not here, just ask for 'Genji's special.' Lena or Fareeha will know what that means." He winks, and Zenyatta's heart stutters. 

"I will keep that in mind."

He retreats to his table in the corner of the cafe, taking out his laptop to work on his article instead of trying to ogle the barista over the rim of his cup. The tea truly is wonderful, and it powers him through the first drafts of three different articles. Satisfied, Zenyatta closes his computer and decides to enjoy the rest of his tea in peace. It's at that point where it's still a good level of hot, but on its way to being lukewarm, and he savors it as best he can while also attempting to finish it before it can cool too much. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Genji looking at him. When he turns his full gaze towards the counter, Genji ducks away, his coworker letting out a boisterous laugh that rings clear across the cafe. Zenyatta feels himself flush, and he finishes his tea quickly before collecting his things. As he's throwing his cup away, he notices something scribbled by his name. Sometimes Genji will doodle something for him if he's the one to make the order, but Zenyatta was so distracted that he didn't remember to check. However instead of the usual doodle of a game mascot or a messy kanji character, there's a series of numbers. Zenyatta's heart stops for a few long, agonizing moments. This can't be-

He looks over his shoulder at the barista, finding him staring at Zenyatta hopefully, his ears tipping back after a few moments of Zenyatta staring back. Zenyatta looks between the cup and Genji, mind whirling. A part of him believes that Genji did just give Zenyatta his number, and Zenyatta clings to that part, pulling out his phone. Genji visibly brightens as Zenyatta punches in the number, ears standing up at full attention. 

Zenyatta hesitates at the message draft. He's a writer for a living, yet he can't muster up a simple message to confirm numbers. 

He settles on, "Thank you again for the tea - Zenyatta" and ducks out of the cafe before he can watch Genji's reaction to the chime that comes from his pocket. 

Only a minute or so later, he gets back, "you're welcome ;)" 

His face is on fire the rest of the day. Mondatta is benevolent enough to not tease him for it. Not much, at least. 

 

~

 

Genji has tawny fur, the black of the spots matching his hair. Or, what Zenyatta assumes his natural hair color to be, based off of his eyebrows. His hair is always a vibrant green, usually short enough to be spiked up. Many hybrids don't emote with their animal appendages, some species more than others, but Genji is always so  _ expressive, _ more so than even some of the dog hybrids Zenyatta has met. Zenyatta finds that he's similar in his texts.

He hasn't had a chance to get back to the cafe in the past week, too many projects due at once and too much of his time tied up in other things, but he and Genji have been texting steadily during that time. Genji mostly initiates, Zenyatta often unsure of how to start the conversation. 

He starts with simple things, like,  _ "what do you do for a living?" _

"I write for a journal my brother runs."

_ "ooh, anything interesting?" _

"Mostly political pieces, I'm afraid. Advocating for minority rights and so forth." 

_ "I'm more of a funny pages man myself, but i'd love to read them sometime"  _

Zenyatta smiles and sends him a link to the journal's home page. Genji doesn't text back for over an hour, and Zenyatta busies himself with his work, reason attempting to battle away worry. Some previous interested parties have been scared off by his strong opinions, and he hopes the same hasn't happened with Genji. 

Finally, Genji texts,  _ "HOLY SHIT" _

"??"

_ "ive read some of these before! or i mean ive heard them" _

More texts light up Zenyatta's phone, coming in quick succession. 

_ "tons of people quote your stuff at protests and rallies, and my brother has a few of your articles bookmarked" _

_ "ive never actually read them before but holy shit" _

_ "ive been reading your articles for the past like hour" _

_ "ur a really good writer you know that?" _

Zenyatta can feel the heat rising to his cheeks again. He replies, "That is nice of you to say."

_ "YOUVE WON AWARDS?????" _

Belatedly, Zenyatta remembers that many of them are listed on the site. "I have." 

_ "oh my god im a little starstruck rn" _

"You need not be. They do not make me better than the person next to me, or the person next to them." 

_ "pretty deep for a text" _

Zenyatta is about to give an apology - his reading of social situations is adequate at best in person, let alone over text - when Genji follows up with,

_ "i like it"  _

Then he sends a winky cat emoji. Zenyatta hides his face in his hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> try checking out my twitter @cellostiel!


End file.
